


Naughty List

by spiralicious



Series: FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar [16]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Amnesty, Community: fffc, FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar, First Christmas, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Ronon has learned of Santa and Rodney is helping him get on the naughty list.
Series: FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562584
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Naughty List

“Hey, Sheppard.”

John looked up from polishing his golf clubs to see Ronon standing anxiously in his doorway.

“You want to come break some things with us?”

“Us?” John asked.

“You'll only break what I tell you, you can break.” Rodney's voice could be heard coming down the hallway before he actually appeared in the doorway, his face staring at his tablet. 

“Is it still naughty if it's on a list?”

“As long as it upsets Elizabeth, it counts,” Rodney assured him. “I can't have you breaking something vital on accident.”

“McKay?” John was beginning to panic. 

“Ronon learned about Santa,” Rodney said as if it explained anything. 

“He sees you when you're sleeping and he knows when you're awake,” Ronon explained further with a degree of alarm. 

“Hiehgtmeyer has been teaching him Christmas carols,” Rodney clarified. 

“And he has magical, flying, man-eating deer.”

“Not sure where he got that part,” Rodney said with a shrug.

“He does know Santa's for kids, right?” John asked. 

“I tried to explain that, but Carson decided to chime in.” Rodney humphed and tucked his tablet under his arm.

“I've got to get on that naughty list!”

“You do know it's the nice list that gets you presents?” John asked, peering at Ronon. 

“He can't die, Sheppard! He's a mystical, jolly fat man I can't beat! What do I do with that?”

John and Rodney shared a look. 

“Alright, Ronon, carry on. Just listen to McKay; he's an expert at getting on the naughty list.”

“Hey!”

“You aren't going to join us?” Ronon sounded disappointed. 

“I'm already on the double secret naughty list.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFFC's 2019 Advent Calendar prompt Let’s be naughty and save Santa the trip.
> 
> Also, Amnesty for day 8 of Advent.


End file.
